The Color Shifter
by GlaudioseGoddess
Summary: Edward dumping Bella? BLASPHEMY! An alternate ending for New Moon, no Volturi. Different pairings!
1. Terra

Sneak Peek: She's practically invisible, to humans at least. Edwards hears something but, has no idea where the heck it's coming from.

Disclaimer: I usually use other characters because I don't like screwing up personalities but for once I'm going to use the Cullen's more. ( I don't own it as you can see)

**Terra POV**

I could see him through the underbrush, bronze hair and pale skin. Yep vampire his smell also gave him away.

"Hi how are you?" I giggle and then laughed hysterically when he jumped at my voice.

"What do you want?" He said coldly his eyes flicking in all directions. He crouched as he heard me move and he looked to where I was but he didn't see me.

"I want a coven and some blood if you don't mind..." I said smoothly and shifted my skin to it's normal pale and my hair back to its normal blond with streaks of black running down from my scalp. I walked swinging my hips towards him. He backed up into a crouch again and I rolled my eyes at him and flicked my hand.

"What are you afraid of? ME?" I said sarcastically. He scowled and looked up at me.

I raised my eyebrows .

"I'm not afraid I'm curious," He said calmly, "You are powerful and experienced why would you want a coven?" He said straitening.

"I am lonely, and so far I have not found a mate, I went to Voltira and no one there fancied me and I neither them , and I heard from them that there were a lot of covens here in Washington so I came to investigate," I said, He brightened at this and walked up to shake my hand.

"I am Edward Cullen, and I live with 7 other vampires, I myself have a wife, so there are no people here for you to call your own but, with a few rules you may surely be apart of our family."

I shook his hand and said, "I'm Terra Shaw, I will be glad to meet the rest of your so called 'Family' Edward," I said politely, nodding my head.

"So, how did you hide from me, Terra?" Edward questioned as we walked (Vampire speed) into the meadow,

"It's my Power, I can change the color of my body or thing's I touch , like this," I Changed the color of my hair to purple and then to a shade of Grass green, and then ended it with a fanal of neon yellow.

I smiled. "Interesting, that must come in handy when you have to change color to get away from something."

"Yes, like when I changed my color to clear, so you would see right through me. Camo doesn't always cover it." I thought of the time when I stole a limo and went to clear and everybody that looked at the driver see thought the car was driving its self. I think thats how that stupid idea of 'Transformers' got started up, I hear theirs a movie of it now.....

Edward chuckled and it startled me. "What?" I asked. He kept laughing.

Now that was annoying, I wish he would stop.

He stopped.

"You read minds Edward, what an amazing gift. Extremely annoying though...." I said shaking my head about what else he could have heard...

"Umm, how did you figure that out?" He asked.

"Edward you did exactly what I thought. There aren't very many coincidences when you're around vampires." I said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

How'd you like it? I think Bella is going "Bye-Bye!" in this one. He-he!

-GlaudioseGoddess


	2. Woops, I forgot about Bella

Sneak Peek: This is the beginning of new moon Terra is the reason why Edward is acting so weird.

Disclaimer, I do NOT Own Edward or Any other character in twilight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

I walked to the house with Terra the Color Shifter, whenever she thought of something from a while ago her Hair would turn different colors. it was quite fun to be around her because everything was unexpected and she herself was unpredictable .

We laughed and wrestled in the meadow.

"I think we should go meet your family now Edward," she said sadly but, also somehow up beat.

"Sure," I said Leading the way towards the house.

Once we arrived Alice and Jasper were waiting for us Alice was scowling and Jasper was smiling away.

"What is it Alice?" I asked touching her shoulder, she shook off ignoring my gaze and looked down.

"Bella...." Was all she said. I gasped, and put my head in my hands.

Had I really just cheated on her? YEP! Said a voice in the back of my mind.

"Whose this?" Jasper said ignoring my inner pain.

"I'm Terra Shaw and I would like to join your coven, oh and by the way I think you should feed, you look REALLY hungry, " she said caringly.

"I'm Jasper Cullen and this is Alice. Oh, yes but, we hunt, we don't feed off of humans." Jasper said confidently. Alice gave him a look that said, "Are YOU cheating on ME now??" Jasper put his hand on Alice and kissed her forehead, "I would never Alice," Jasper whispered in her ear softly. Terra Ignored them and Just nodded as if she knew all along,

"So Edward would you like to teach me how to _hunt_?" she said. I looked up at her and said, "Yes, I just need to make a phone call." I rushed into the house Terra at my heels.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number in 1 second. I chewed on my lip nervously as the phone rang annoyingly slow. Finally someone picked up.

"Swan residence," Charlie said tiredly,

"Hi Charlie. This is Edward, I would like to speak to Bella please," I said urgently.

"Um, she's up stairs I'll Go Get her," I heard Charlie call up the stairs to Bella, she answered with a "Coming!" and I heard her pound down the creaky stairs.

"Hi Edward," she said. I felt guilt crash down on me, as I listened to her breath.

"Edward? Are you there?" she said.

"I-I'm here, I just called because I won't be coming over today or to night so I'll see you at school okay?"  
I said. I heard a long pause as she reran what I said through her Head a couple of times.

"Okay," she said shakily.

"Don't cry Bella! please I'll see you at school!" I tried to say in the nicest way possible.

"I'm Not," She sniffed, "Crying," she said, I breathed deeply, This was one of the things i hated about Bella's personality, she cried and over reacted about everything. Gosh, I thought in my mind,

"Are you okay?" I asked her really wanting to know.

"Yes, I'll see you at school," she hung up,

"That didn't sound so good..." Terra said.

"It usually doesn't when it comes to Bella,"

___________________________________________________________________  
Good? Bad? Could-Be-Better? I think three will so but, I'm not sure.

-glaudioseGoddess


	3. I Ditch Bella

Sneak Peek: Edward ditches Bella

Disclaimer: I don't really ever want to own Twilight. So, you get the point

Edward's POV

"Why is she you're girl friend if she's such a pessimist?" Terra asked getting closer to me.

"I can't get rid of her, and she'll die if I leave and I'm NOT exaggerating." I stated, getting enraged by just talking about my slightly bipolar Girlfriend.

Why I am her boy friend anyway? It's because you love her. A annoyingly happy voice said in my mind. Shut up. I told it hoping I didn't say it out loud.

"That sounds pretty terrible," Terra said, thinking about Bella's face if I broke up with her.

"I think, that doesn't really cover it," I mumbled.

"Well, in order to be free of this bound we must release her!" Terra said triumphantly.

I read her thoughts and she was thinking about her and me holding hands instead of Bella and I holding hands. I was kind of taken back by her thought but, something inside me liked it and I felt butterfly's fly up and stick in my now dry throat.

**Sad fact for team Edward people**: I (Edward) never felt this way with Bella. I only loved her because she was my singer and she was a beautiful girl that any vampire with 17 year old hormones can lust for. So there you have it! I don't LOVE Bella I LUST for her blood.

**End of Sad Fact**

"That thought I liked," I admitted to her. She looked up at me when I didn't say anything after reading her thoughts.

"Do you want to hold my hand for real Edward?" She said dazed.

"Yes," I took her hand and lead her to the meadow once more and there we were blissful and happy just laying there in the sun that just peeked through the gray clouds.

We were breathing heavily after having another wrestling match in witch she won when she went invisible and held me done on the ground so I couldn't fight back because I couldn't see her. I laughed at her when she kept changing her skin color to a sparkly rainbow that took my breath away.

She was on top of me, just laying there looking at our arms shimmering in the sun.

We lost track of time but the sun was a little past the center of the sky so I presumed it was about 2:30 in the after noon.

"Edward," she breathed my name on my face, and the accursed butterfly's rose again in my hollow stomach "You seem to really like this," she said motioning to the she was spread across my torso and legs.

"Yes," I breathed up at her. "I like this very much, Terra." I said her name reverently, because that was the way I thought of her today.

"Then you won't mind if I kiss you?" she asked bending her face closer to mine.

"I will never ever mind if you kiss me," I said, and the next thing I knew, I was tangled up with her in that beautiful meadow of magic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love reading that over and over again. That last sentence just makes it al so real doesn't it?

-GlaudioseGoddess


End file.
